Lightning strikes twice
by Sasuke1Gaara93
Summary: Sakura kinomoto has had more than her fair share of problems but will one man be able to fix them all?SakuXSyao
1. Prologue

I started wring this ages ago and I found it again recently so I decided to change the names and post it. it will be a chaptered story and will hopefully make more sense than my other one. this chapter is really short because its just the prologue

Disclaimer:i don't own ccs

* * *

She handed me a roll of crimson material and a spoiled white silk gown, the hope and sadness obvious in her eyes. The rain drops splattered on the tattered umbrella and dripped into the loosely scraped back ponytail of Kinomoto Sakura. A woman who before the events of the past week had taken so much pride in her appearance to mask the hurt and betrayal that was her home life. Little did I know that the small part I played in her life would cost a decent man his life. 

The crunch of Sakura's feet on the gravel reminded me of something but I couldn't't place it. I put it to the back of my mind with other memories, unanswered questions ,unasked questions and questions that shouldn't't have ever been asked.

* * *

Okay that's the prologue the next chapter should be up soon most of it is written oh well please review and tell me what you think 


	2. A new arrival

**I am so great 2 chapters in 2 days go me. If you like it please review.**

**Just so you know the last chapter was set in the future and this one goes back to explain If you still get a bit confused tell me and I will try to clear it up for you.**

**Discliamer: I don't own CCS**

* * *

**Boredom was setting in, your brother and father have just been brutally murdered and you're bored. Sakura didn't know what to do she didn't_ want _to do anything. Even switching the channel on the TV felt like betrayal to her fathers memory ,sky sports blared on, she sighed as she collapsed onto the sofa and lay there for an hour until she felt herself drifting into sleep.**

**She shrieked silently to herself as she struggled to stay awake but it was to late the memories were coming the words and screams.**

**She traced the halls of her house again reliving the horrific night over again. Sakura waited at the third door on the right just as she did every night as she slept. As she knew it would a shadowy figure emerged not seeing her for a minute (she counted the seconds) when it did see her it did nothing except raise one finger to its lips and pad down the hall in bare feet as it did every night. Sakura stood up from where she had been crouched and entered the living room. She could not control her emotions in her dreams and yet again burst into sobs of hysteria as she saw the blood stained walls and followed the smears of red liquid down to her brothers mangled corpse and across to her father's. As per usual Tomoyo came running at Sakura's cries and stood for 30 seconds before falling to her knees and sobbing silently on the floor her shoulders shaking.**

* * *

"**Class quiet down I want your attention." The teacher waited impatiently for the pupils to cease their noise. Finally the steady drone faded "okay we all know what happened to Kinomoto over the winter break don't we?"**

"**yes sir"**

"**this week will be the first week for her to return to school and I don't want any of you asking about the murder or what she saw. Okay?" He looked at the bored faces and waited for a response**

"**yes sir" Satisfied he continued talking**

"**On a brighter note we have a new student today. Li Syaoran." A boy entered the class room and looked around "Li has moved here from china so I want all of you to be-" the teacher was cut of as a whirlwind of chestnut locks and half finished assignments entered the room**

"**sorry I'm late" Sakura said as she tried to catch her breath**

"**it's fine go and take your seat please Miss Kinomoto . As I was saying please be nice to Mr Li. Now does anyone volunteer to look after him while he gets used to the school?"**

"**Me and Sakura will do it" Tomoyo stated while silencing the startled girl next to her "you can come sit here with us Li"**

"**Tomoyo I don't want to talk to people right now" Sakura hissed furiously in the ear of the girl next to her**

"**well we don't always get what we want" Tomoyo said before turning to face the boy who was hovering beside their desks "nobody sits there you can have that desk let me just get my things out of it" She quickly emerged herself in the desk and pulled out some fabric and a notebook "there you go"**

"**thank you"**

* * *

"**so why did you move to Japan?" it was lunch time and Tomoyo was attempting to strike up a conversation with her two silent charges**

"**I have to do something" Li continued eating his sandwich not taking his eyes off Sakura**

"**oooo what do you have to do? Is it a secret?" Tomoyo gushed seeming a lot more interested than she actually was**

"**No I have to look after my grandfather" Syaoran lied to the purple haired girl, there was something odd about her friend that he couldn't place his finger on,**

"**TOMOYO" somebody shouted from across the yard **

"**I'll be back in a minute" looking at sakura "talk to him, COMING" Tomoyo ran across the yard to talk to her friend.**

" **Can you actually speak? Or are you here for decoration?"**

"**I can talk but I don't really feel like it to be honest, and you wouldn't either if you were in my shoes"! sakura retorted to the brown haired boy opposite her**

"**why what happened to you"? Syaoran face changed from one of boredom and vague anger to one of compassion.**

"**if you must know over the winter break my father and brother were killed and now I have to sort out all their stuff and sell the house" sakura said and as she finished she began to sob.**

**Syaoran looked around nervously for Tomoyo. when he couldn't see her anywhere he decided he would have to comfort the crying girl beside him.**

"**um its okay shhhhhhhh don't cry" Syaoran really wished Tomoyo would hurry up and return he could deal with anger but tears always made him awkward.**

"**it's not okay I have to sell the house and find somewhere to live and I don't know if I can do it by myself" as she finished she threw herself on to Syaoran well built chest and began sobbing into his shirt**

"**Can't your mother help you?" He asked tentatively **

"**Mummy!!!" Sakura began to cry more. Syaoran rooted through his bag for his mobile phone and quickly punched in the number Tomoyo had given him this morning**

"**hello?" A woman's voice asked **

"**Tomoyo is that you?" Syaoran answered the question with another **

"**Oh hi Syaoran, is anything wrong?" Tomoyo brightened when she recognised the caller**

"**umm I kinda accidentally made sakura cry. I can't get her to stop will you come back please"**

"**What the hell did you do. Damnit I just got her normalish again. I'll be there in a minute" Syaoran breathe d a sigh of relief as he ended the call**

**Gradually he began to worry about what Tomoyo would do to him.**

* * *

**Okay that's the second chapter done I should have the next one done soon as I have half term this week and have nothing better to do that write this. Please review. Any suggestions are welcomed with open arms**


	3. what pictures can do

OMG I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, nearly a month. But I will blame it on school and my inability to stick to deadlines. Now I will shut up and let you read

Disclaimer: stop rubbing it in my face I know I don't own CCS but can't you let me dream

* * *

Syaoran looked around awkwardly as Tomoyo comforted Sakura

"it's okay honey he didn't know. Shhhhhhhh now stop crying" The Purple haired girl hugged sakura as her breathing slowly returned to normal "there we go now run along to the toilets and wash your face we don't want everybody to know you've been crying do we"? As sakura ran through the courtyard Tomoyo turned to face Syaoran ,all traces of the kind girl from seconds before gone.

"what did you do?" she asked slowly and calmly as though she was suppressing a great rage.

"all I did was talk to her, she told me what happened to her brother and father and then she started crying. So I asked if her mother could help her and she got worse." Syaoran said barely stopping for breath.

"well if you must know, When she was 3 sakuras mother died from a birth related illness. It had been getting worse and worse, over the three years, until she couldn't even leave her bed. Sakura blames herself for her mothers death and has never really gotten over it." Tomoyo said her friends sadness showing in her eyes

"oh I'm really sorry" Syaoran amber eyes showed a true sincerity in his words that instantly made Tomoyo forgive him.

"well you didn't know" Tomoyo said not sure she should've forgiven him so quickly.

* * *

"BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZ" the buzz of the alarm clock went unnoticed as sakura stood under the steaming hot water of the shower. Since she had been on her own she had begun to wake before the alarm and welcome the daylight as it meant she did not have to live through the horror of her dreams.

Exiting the bathroom sakura pulled on her clothes. Today's outfit consisted of, pale grey skinny jeans, a black shirt with the words "I am smiling" printed on it in bold pink letters and a black, grey converse with green laces (to be put on at school) and a grey striped hoodie.

After eating breakfast and clearing up she pulled on her roller blades and began to slowly make her way to school.

* * *

_How can it look so pretty outside when inside it hurts so much _Sakura thought as the autumn leaves fell lazily from the trees. Sakura sat down on the bench near her and pulled something from her bag,

:FLASHBACK:

"_Touya look this is your sister Sakura" A woman with kind eyes looked down at the scowling boy of 8 "look she's opening her mouth she wants to say hi, I think she knows you're her big brother and that you will always protect her" The black haired child slowly stopped frowning and asked his mother if he could hold the baby_

"_sure you can, Sit there and hold your arm like that." The silver haired woman passed the tiny baby girl to the boy "look Touya she is smiling at you" The woman pulled a camera from her bag and took a photo of her children_

:END FLASHBACK:

Sakura held back tears as she looked at the photo. Touya was holding her with a huge frown on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, in his eyes she saw the loving look of her big brother. Everyone said she couldn't possibly remember this photo being taken but she did and it was the most precious thing she had. It was the only memory she had of her mother being truly happy.

* * *

"are you okay Kinomoto?" a voice asked. She looked up into the concerned face of Syaoran Li

" Yeah I'm fine"

"do you want to walk to school with me?" he asked

"yeah okay" sakura put a hand to her neck and held the pendant in her hand for a while. As she put it back inside the collar of her shirt Syaoran saw it for a split second and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips

"is something wrong Li?" sakura asked

"no no no I'm fine l-l-lets get to school" _It can't be, she can't be no it's probably just some trinket that she picked up somewhere. Right?_ Li thought as he walked beside the petite girl.

* * *

"Mr .Li are you listening to me?" a loud angry voice broke into Syaorans thoughts

"what?" a confused Li mumbled

"I asked you if you were listening to me which you obviously weren't. Detention after school, now come up to the board and solve this problem." the exasperated teacher said. Li walked slowly up to the board and studied the problem. He began to write out the answer.

"2y+x7" he said as he finished the question, and walked back to his place.

"correct" the teacher said unwillingly as Syaoran sat down.

"Kinomoto!" Sakura heard her name called out and looked around, her eyes finally resting on the angry face of their maths teacher

"Hai sensei?" She said looking at his face

"what was the answer to the third question for last nights homework?" He asked, fully aware that Sakura was busily doing her homework and not listening to anything he said,

"12584?" she said spouting random numbers.

"NO and do not pretend you have done the homework ,detention after school with Mr .Li" he said turning on another student for the answer.

* * *

Yeah not much happened. I Could have kept writing but I want the detention to be in another chapter.

Please review review make me happy


End file.
